Solve for $x$ : $-\dfrac{5}{6}x=-\dfrac{10}{3}$ $x =\,$
Explanation: To divide both sides by $-\dfrac{5}{6}$, we multiply by the reciprocal $-\dfrac{6}{5}$ : $-\dfrac{5}{6}x {\cdot -\dfrac{6}{5}}=-\dfrac{10}{3} {\cdot -\dfrac{6}{5}}$ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $\cancel{-\dfrac{5}{6}}x \cdot\cancel{-\dfrac{6}{5}}=4$ $x=4$